


Horses

by copper_dust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Cokeworth, Double Drabble, Drabble, Embedded Video, Friendship, Gen, Marauders era, Melancholy, Multimedia, Songfic, Video, accidental magic, story video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_dust/pseuds/copper_dust
Summary: "They were ten. Summer before Year Six, that's what they used to call all those years—the summer before something-or-other, always something interesting to come when the leaves turned."Severus and Lily, 1970. Double drabble video fic.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Horses

* * *

This place right here, under this bridge, do you see it? Those black marks on the wall, the chain-link fence beyond the tunnel where the weeds grow? That's where it happened. They were ten. Summer before Year Six, that's what they used to call all those years—the summer before something-or-other, always something interesting to come when the leaves turned. Always another surprise as soon as you turned the calendar's page.

Lily was two fingers taller than him. They met under the bridge because it was July, no, it was August, and much too hot to wait in the sun. He brought chewing gum. She had something special to show him. He was greedy with anticipation. She opened the flowered backpack, pulled out a sheet. He squinted, ready for their special magic, private enchantments, wandless charms. Summer-only magic.

"You can have one," breathed Lily, smiling at her own generosity. "Whichever one. I've been saving them all summer. "

But they were only horse stickers, some with braided tails or flowers in their manes.

"That's girl stuff," he scoffed. Arms folded across his chest like a man. "I don't want one."

The whole sheet burnt up, singed Lily's hand. A child's wrath.


End file.
